1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device capable of sealing a space between a deposition substrate and an encapsulation substrate with inorganic sealing materials.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device is a flat panel display using an array of organic light emitting diodes. An organic light emitting diode includes an organic emitting layer interposed between two opposing electrodes (a first electrode and a second electrode). When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode recombine in the organic emitting layer. In the organic emitting layer, organic molecules are excited by the recombination of the holes and electrons, and then emit light while returning to a ground state.
Organic light emitting display devices have drawn attention as a next-generation display because of its excellent visibility. In addition, the devices can have a lightweight and thin profile. The devices can also be driven at a low voltage.